


DWP 100

by KyaniteD



Series: Worlds in 100 Words [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word drabbles from the Devile Wears Prada universe.</p><p>(You're free to use, abuse, kill or breed any of the plot bunnies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are up for grabs as prompts/inspiration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by a cross-dressing challenge on LJ._

"Nigel!" Miranda called.

Nigel comes running as if on fire.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Is Andrea a twin?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

"Then would you mind explaining THIS?"

She gestures at the drafts for the jewelry spread.

Nigel swallows.

"You wanted beautiful women and a handsome boy-"

"Indeed. So what's wrong here?"

"It's a handsome boy with lipstick?"

"It's _Andrea_ , Nigel!"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"None of the boys the agency sent had any chemistry with our girls."

"But Andrea had?"

"Well, just look at the pictures."

Miranda looks again: The short hair. The black suit. Red lips. _Chemistry_. With the _girls_.


	2. Invisible & Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda's memory doesn't work so well.

**Invisible**

From any other assistant she would have expected it, demanded it. In fact, she wouldn't have let them accompany her to this kind of event if they hadn't mastered the task. But that Andrea had understood her place so quickly was a thorough disappointment now. There wasn't a single picture in any of the magazines and papers she had spread out on her desk. But Andrea had been there, by her side, looking stunning, smiling: Miranda's shining, perfect armor, like a human shield. Yet, there were no pictures of Andrea; and Miranda wondered if she had just dreamed it all.

* * *

**Focus**

It had to be that dress Nigel had dug up for Andrea at the last minute. She needed that dress. If she wanted to keep her sanity, she needed to find that dress. But Nigel had refused to reveal its origin and Andrea was being her blissfully ignorant self, daring her with doe eyes to ask her a question Miranda knew she couldn't answer.  
She cursed her lack of focus. There was work to be done. She called her assistant, but when the young woman appeared before her, smiling shyly, she suddenly realized it hadn't been the dress at all.


	3. Selfish & Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy corrects Miranda, and Miranda corrects everybody else.

**Selfish**

'Everybody wants to be us.'  
No, Miranda, nobody wants to be us. Nobody wants to be you. They want your fame, your power, your beauty, even your intriguing intelligence, if it ever crosses their minds that you possess it. But they don't want to be you. And even if they would kill for my job, they don't want to be me, either; me, who thrives on meeting ridiculous demands, accomplishing impossible tasks, solving crises - striving to solve the riddle that is you. I don't want to be you, either, Miranda. I just want you. I won't let anybody be us.

 

**Selfless**

Do they think I'm unaware of their talking behind my back, their pathetic gossip to which they cling in plain denial of the truth - their own insufferable incompetence? What do they know, those who keep yapping about what favors I must have called in for you to get that pitiful newspaper job, or those who whisper about the favors you must have done me for getting it, and even you, who believes I only think of myself? None of you understand the true favor I did the world by giving you your first job, teaching you a sense of fashion.


	4. Greed & Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda wants and Andy wins.

**Greed**

Miranda's garden was colorful and exotic and... false: Roosters posing as peacocks, crows posing as nightingales, nettles disguised as roses. She longed for something genuine, something genuinely beautiful; and one day, she saw her chance. She reached for her net to capture the doe that had so innocently grazed below her window. But the deer was quick and Miranda had chased _her_ far into the forest when she realized that for every one inch she approached _she_ would retreat two. No matter how much she willed _her_ to give in, she knew _she_ would break out, regardless of the injuries.

* * *

**Grace**

When Miranda called her, she would come to her, dancing lightly to the melody of her voice and the rhythm of her restless heart. But whenever Miranda made a step forward, she would freeze and retreat. For once, Miranda was chained to the spot by her own desire to see the girl, her free spirit, her devotion, her beauty, which she only shared with Miranda. And although Miranda could give her so much more, could provide her with everything she ever wished for, not being possessed by Miranda was all she wanted, and it was the hardest thing to give.


	5. Dissolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No domestic bliss.

*  
Miranda doesn't like it when Andy drinks. 

When she drinks, she stops being Miranda's and becomes everybody else's. When she drinks, she stops being Andrea and becomes Andy, like the Andy she was before Miranda staked her claim. She becomes jovial and carefree and bubbly and straight, falling prey to charming men in rented tuxedos wearing fake Rolex, with nothing to their name but their genuine youth.

*  
Andy hates it when Miranda drinks. She hates it when she comes home fucked and disheveled and the smell of strong liquor greets her in the bedroom, where Miranda cried herself to sleep.

*


	6. Hell & Heaven

          When Andy moved in she thought that this was the end. No home anymore,  
          no privacy and 24 hours seven days a week at Miranda's beck and call.  
          There was nothing Andy didn't know and no one she could ever tell.

 

When Andrea moved in she thought that this was the best start she'd ever had.  
At home together in the evenings, private moments on Sunday mornings and  
her confidante and champion around her every minute of every day.  
There was nothing Andrea didn't know and no one she would ever tell.

 

           _'It's slavery.'_ Andy thought.

 

_'It's love.'_ Miranda thought.


	7. Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda makes a grave mistake.

"Miranda, there's only one person who could save you. And mean 'could' as in past tense, because you just fired her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the deal, Miranda, I scratch your back, she rubs my-- she did me a favor, I did you a favor."

"You are disgusting, Irv."

"Sure, Miranda. Sure." He looked at her with a smug grin, "but I am _satisfied_. How about you?"

She looked at Andrea's retreating form, wondering how she could have misjudged the situation so badly.

"You won't get away with this," she growled.

"Oh, I will, Miranda. _You_ won't."


	8. Indulgence

**Ver. 1: MIRANDA**

A folder landed with a loud thump on her desk. "Miranda, what are you doing?"

She adjusted her glasses. "You know that I take delight in a beautiful sight."

Nigel looked up to where Andy had just disappeared. "Miranda, your eyes were practically feasting on her ass."

"Nonsense." She studied the new layouts.

"You know, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"She is beautiful. A real classic." He sighed. "I would go straight for her."

"You would?"

"For Andy?"

" _Andrea_."

"Of course."

"Of course?"

"Well, of course not. I'm happy with Mark."

"Of course."

"Miranda?"

"I'm happy with Stephen, too."

 

**Ver. 2: ANDY**

A bag landed with a loud thump on her desk. "Andy, what the hell are you doing?"

She bit her lip. "I was just looking." Her eyes glazed over. "She is so beautiful, Nigel."

He looked up to where Miranda had just disappeared. "Andy darling, your eyes were devouring her."

"Nonsense." She eagerly studied the bag's content.

"You know, you're right."

"I am?"

"She is beautiful. I think I'd go straight for her."

"For Miranda?"

"Of course."

"Of course?" She looked at him. "Would you leave Mark for her?"

"Of course not."

"Of course."

"Andy?"

"I wouldn't leave Nate, either."


	9. Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Andy's choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“There was no time to diet, so I had my heart removed, and suddenly I was the perfect size.” ("Hedwig and the Angry Inch")_

Miranda observed the hostess of this small, very elite gathering. A slender, beautifully curved body hugged tightly by an almost indecently translucent dress moved snake-like between the guests, greeting everyone by name and basking in their hungry gazes.

"Hello Miranda, it's so nice to see you," Andrea greeted her with a light handshake. But the touch of their hands just seemed to increase the distance between them. Miranda was appalled by the falseness of the otherwise so familiar smile, and she remembered Nigel's warning when she accepted the invitation: _She got her heart removed to be a perfect size zero._


	10. Notice

Miranda knows it's the little things;  
a hundred burns, a thousand cuts.  
It's not the affair, the money, the lawsuits.  
It's the biting offhand remarks between bed and breakfast. 

She knows it ends when she hands him the divorce papers.

-

Miranda knows it's the little things. 

It's her favorite fragrance in the air on a Monday morning; tiny flames on her Starbucks cup and on Page Six pictures of Jaqueline Follet, sporting horns drawn with a black sharpie.

It's a hundred looks and a thousand smiles between breakfast and bed.

And when Andrea sends her resignation, she knows it begins.


End file.
